


Dirty Whore

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, F/F, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Names, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Abaddon calling you her dirty, submissive, little whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Whore

**Author's Note:**

> There is use of the words 'slut' and 'whore' in here if people aren't too fond of the words.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/76903084957)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/) has control over the gif not me

Abaddon grins, watching you on your knees before her.

"How is my little slut today?" She asks, kneeling by you and running her hand through your hair, only to grip it and pull it back, making you gasp as you look up at her.

"Good." You murmur, feeling Abaddon’s hand trail down to your pussy.  
She sinks two fingers inside you, finding how wet you are.

"My, my. I have a dirty little slut on my hands." Abaddon murmurs, sliding her fingers in and out of your wet pussy.

"Yes, ma’am." You gasp, moaning as her fingers move.

"You’re just my dirty, submissive, little whore, aren’t you? Say it. I want to hear it from your mouth."

"I’m your dirty, submissive, little whore." You moan.

"That’s right." Abaddon purrs softly. "My little whore to do with as I please." She says.

"Please…" You groan as Abaddon twists her fingers inside of you.

"Please, more. Please, oh, please."

"More? You want more?" Abaddon asks.

You give a jerky nod and whine as you feel her fingers casually pump inside you.

"Please!" You beg. "Please!"

Abaddon pushes you on your back and spreads your legs open.

"Stay still or I’ll have to tie you up." Abaddon threatens lightly.

"Yes, ma’am." You whimper softly, watching as Abaddon moves and takes a strap on, stripping from her clothes, and putting it on, walking back over to you, settling on her knees, over your chest.

"Suck it. Make it wet for your slutty, little pussy." Abaddon ordered.

Your mouth takes the head of the dildo in your mouth and you suck,

Abaddon’s hand curling in your hair, and she starts to thrust softly, watching the dildo sink in your mouth.

"Mmm…you look good like that." Abaddon grins. "I might have to keep your mouth stuffed full of cock more often. Whether it be real or fake."

You moan around the dildo in your mouth, and Abaddon flashes a grin.

"Would my dirty whore like that? For her mouth to be full of cock?" Abaddon asks.

You moan again, and give as much of a nod as you can, and Abaddon pets through your hair.

"I thought so." She murmurs. "I have a very good slut on my hands."

Abaddon says, pulling the dildo away from your mouth. “Do you think you deserve a good fucking?”

"Only if you think so, ma’am."

Abaddon smiles, petting your head again.

"Good answer. I think that you have. But you better give me those pretty moans."

"Yes, ma’am." You nod, watching her move back to your pussy and sink inside. "Oh fuck." You groan, feeling her strap on pull almost all the way out.

Abaddon easily pushes you legs up, using her demonic powers to keep your legs up in the air as she starts to fuck you.

"Fuck, fuck, it’s so good! So good, ma’am!" You moan. "Oh god!"

Abaddon laughs and her hands slide up to your breasts, pinching and pulling on the nipples, making you cry out and arch into the touch.

"There we go. Good girl." Abaddon praises. "Such a needy, little whore. My needy, little whore."

"Yours. Yours." You moan. "Only yours."

"Exactly. Only mine. And as long as you’re my good girl, I’ll treat you as such. Isn’t that right?"

"Yes, ma’am. Wanna be your good girl."

"Mmm, I’m glad." Abaddon grins. "You are my good little girl."


End file.
